Contact lenses are commonly worn by users to correct vision, or for cosmetic or therapeutic reasons. The contact lens may comprise a gel substrate and a colored film connected to the gel substrate. A connecting force between the gel substrate and the colored film needs to increase to improve a service life of the contact lens.